Computing systems have progressed to the point where they are able to answer user queries using a combination of language processing techniques. Speech recognition systems may translate spoken utterances into text and natural language understanding processing may interpret text to determine the intent of the query. Other system components may use a knowledge base or other sources to obtain information responsive to the query.
Query answering and dialog exchanges may be performed by computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, kiosks, and a wide variety of other devices to improve human-computer interactions.